Blaine Warbler Anderson
by wtbb
Summary: Series of short stories based on the poem Kurt made for Blaine in the FINAL 2011 Glee Tour Klaine Skit. Mainly fluff. And Klaine.
1. I Have Never Loved Another

**Hello! This a fanfic of short stories based on the poem 'Blaine Warbler Anderson'.Who knows, it might be called something else. Oh well!**

_**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Glee. If I did, everyone except Kurt and Blaine would have a lot smaller roles. **_

I Have Never Love Another (Except For Last Year When I was In Love With My Stepbrother)

As soon as Blaine had finished his ramble about the nominees for something – Kurt was too dumbstruck to listen – he hastily excused himself and hurried around the Lima Bean for Mercedes. He found her sitting with Sam and rushed over.

He was still in too much of a daze from the words he and Blaine had exchanged to each other to notice Mercedes and Sam unclasping and snatching their hands away from the middle of the table. That, and Kurt looking like he'd just seen two ghosts instead of the usual one, alerted Mercedes to the fact that something was _seriously _wrong with him.

Her worries were proven when Kurt said, "Mercedes: we need to talk."

"Is it Blaine? 'Cause I swear to _God _–" she was cut of abruptly by Kurt pulling her out of her seat and towards the door. She sent an apologetic smile towards Sam and he sent an 'It's cool' smile back. The girl smiled properly, bathing in her new-found happiness, but it was soon distracted by Kurt letting her go.

"Kurt –"

"Blaine told me he loved me."

Mercedes blinked, mouth dropping open. It took her a few moments for her to stop being a goldfish and become human again to say, "Did you –"

"Yes!" he squealed, hugging her tightly in his excitement.

"That's _amazing_... but why are you telling me this when your boyfriend has _just _told you he loved you? Shouldn't you be making out or something?"

"Because I'm freaking out! I have _never _loved before –"

"Except for Finn."

"For _who_?"

"For Finn. Remember last year? You were _completely _obsessed with him, boy."

"With _Finn_? Your _stepbrother_?" Kurt and Mercedes turned sharply to see Blaine with a look of mock-disgust on his face.

"B-B-B-Blaine?" Kurt stuttered, color flooding to his cheeks.

Blaine just kept on grimacing playfully as he walked towards the pair. "I need some brain bleach. Seriously, Kurt? Your _stepbrother_?"

"It was a year ago!" Kurt protested before sending a grinning Mercedes an 'I'm gonna _kill _you' glare.

"I just didn't know you were into incest," Blaine smirked, picturing in his mind the exact look of discomfort that was on Kurt's face. He had his back to his boyfriend, strolling with a spring in his step towards his car.

Mercedes laughed at the expression of total embarrassment on Kurt's face and she was still grinning when she got back to a waiting Sam, but for completely different reasons. While Sam took her hand again, Blaine was already well on his way to hysteria.

"All _right_, I loved him!" Kurt exploded finally. "Satisfied?"

"Yep," Blaine grinned.

"You're such a goofball," Kurt scolded, slapping the back of his head. "You're lucky I love you, Blaine Anderson."

With a sudden change of character, Blaine leant towards Kurt and kissed him, hands leaving the ignition to curl in his hair. "I know," he whispered, his eyes smiling at him. "And I'm so lucky to be able to love you back."

"...forget what I said earlier. Kurt Hummel has had an _incredible _year... I have you."

"And I have you," Blaine said simply, leaning in to kiss him again.


	2. I Admire You Almost As Much

**Second chapter. Im trying to upload this really quickly so Im the first person to have a 'Blaine Warbler Anderson' poem up here. This takes place the day after they make out in Original Song.**

I Admire You almost As Much As I Admire The Late Alexander McQueen

"Kurt... are you okay?"

"No I'm _not_okay, Blaine! Can't you see that?" Kurt snapped, storming past his newly-acquired boyfriend.

"Well _this_is a good start to our relationship," Blaine commented from his place next to his desk, as much sarcasm in his voice as there was product in his hair. Kurt sat in a huff in Blaine's armchair. "No, but seriously, what happened? Are you okay?"

Kurt mumbled something darkly with nothing but anger in his eyes.

"Kurt, you're really starting to worry me now. What happened?"

Kurt sighed, uncrossed his legs, crossed them again, and repeated his mumble.

"...I'm sorry, what?"

He sighed again. "Thad got tomato sauce on my favorite Alexander McQueen sweater!"

"But you have millions of them!"

Kurt sent him a killer glare that totally said 'Great choice of words, Blaine'. "Do you not know what day it is today?"

"The day we're meant to be thrilled about starting our relationship?" Blaine guessed as he packed his satchel with school books, but Kurt just huffed again.

"Yes, but it's also March 17th."

"...St. Patricks Day?"

"_Alexander McQueen_, Blaine. He _died_today."

"Is _that_what this is about? He died a year ago today?" Kurt nodded sharply. He looked so adorably angry and sad at the same time that Blaine had to go over and ruffle his hair.

He was just about to do so when he saw the 'Don't you _dare_' written in Kurt's eyes. He quickly changed to stroking his hair lightly and lowering himself so he was eye-to-eye with him, which wasn't a large distance.

"Kurt, this is our first day together... don't you care more about that then Alexander McQueen?" he asked softly, hand still stroking his hair. "Care more about me?"

Kurt tugged Blaine so he was half on him half sharing the armchair with him and kissed him lightly. "I do, of course I do, but I may care more about you then Alexander McQueen and I admire your nearly as much, but I don't admire you as much as I admired how great that sweater made me look!"

Blaine laughed and kissed his forehead. "Which one was that again?"

"The one I wore when you dragged me to that Harry Potter convention."

It was Blaine's turn to sigh. "I like that one! You're right, that one _did_make you look sexy."

"That is _not_helping me fight my desire to hang, draw and quarter Thad.

"Sorry, but remember _you_," he kissed his forehead, "look," he kissed his left cheek, "hot," he kissed his right cheek, "in," he kissed his nose, "_everything_," he kissed his smile.

Kurt giggled into Blaine's lips. "Even in Dalton uniform?"

"Even in Dalton uniform," Kurt assured him. "...boyfriend."

"It feels weird, calling each other that. But good weird."

"Seems completely natural to me," he disagreed lightly, hopping of the armchair (and off Kurt). "Come on, let's go see the looks on people's faces when we walk down the halls hand-in-hand."

"They won't be surprised. They'd been betting on when we were going to get together since my first day," Kurt smirked, taking Blaine's proffered hand.

Blaine growled. "I _knew_it."


	3. You're Exquisite OR You Squint

**YEY! PEOPLE LIKE MY STORY! Happiness finished. I write for less popular fanfiction (Batman and Scrubs) so the fact I have more reviews then normal makes me happy. **

**This is sort of my own version of what could of happened before 'The Kiss', still keeping with the Klaine Poem. Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: All you people wouldve seen the rest of the second Kiss if I owned Glee. **_

You're Exquisite When You Sing

_I've been alone, surrounded by darkness,_

_And I've seen how heartless,_

_The world can be._

The words and the accompanying guitar strums drifted through the halls of Dalton towards Kurt, echoing of the walls. He smiled as he recognized Blaine's voice, unable to recognize the song.

_And I've seen you crying, you felt like it's hopeless._

_I'll always do my best to make you see._

Kurt's head shot up at the lyrics. It wasn't a song he'd ever heard before – and he had a _very _wide range of music – and was thinking: did Blaine write this? About _him_? When he came to this conclusion, it wasn't long before he was hurrying as composed as he could trying to find him by the time Blaine sang –

_Baby, you're not alone, 'cause you're here with me,_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down,_

'_Cause nothing can keep me from loving you,_

_And you know it's true,_

Kurt's heart was thumping irregularly to the strums of the guitar, and not just from the fast pace he was going at.

_It don't matter what'll come to be,_

_You know our love is all we need,_

_To make it through._

Kurt was pressing his ear against all the doors in the hallway – it was noon so most of the students were in the lunch hall so there were few onlookers – in desperation to find Blaine.

_Now I know it ain't easy, but it ain't hard trying,_

_Every time I see you smiling,_

_And I feel you so close to me._

_And you tell me – _

When finding the room, Kurt opened the door as quietly as he could to see Blaine sitting in the Warbler lounge, balanced on the edge of an armchair strumming at a guitar.

_That baby, you're not alone, 'cause you're here with me,_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down,_

'_Cause nothing can keep me from loving you,_

_And you know it's true._

Kurt hoped that the part about Blaine saying he'd 'seen you crying' didn't come true again as he stood silently, watching as he played with complete fluency.

_Now I still have trouble, I trip and stumble,_

_Trying to make sense of things some times._

_I look for reasons, but I don't need 'em._

_All I need to look in your eyes,_

_And I realize,_

Kurt smiled, softly singing along with Blaine as he repeated the chorus.

_Baby, you're not alone, 'cause you're here with me,_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down,_

'_Cause nothing can keep me from loving you,_

_And you know it's true._

Blaine turned to look thoughtfully at Kurt, having stopped at the third line to listen to Kurt sing but carrying on playing lightly. Kurt faltered at the last line, not knowing what came next.

_It don't matter what'll come to me,_

_You know our love is all we need to make it through. _

'_Cause nothing, nothing can keep me from loving you,_

_And you know it's true, ooh,_

_It don't matter what'll come to be, _

_You know our love is all we need to make it through. _

Blaine nodded awkwardly at the end, shyly putting his guitar down and inviting Kurt to go sit with him at a nearby table.

"You're exquisite when you sing," Kurt's mouth blurted out with his permission OR, "You squint when you sing." (1)

Blaine took a double-take. "What?"

Kurt blushed, stammering, "I meant, um, that was a lovely song. Who wrote it?"

"Oh, the song. I did, actually, only recently. Can we sit?" Blaine asked gesturing towards a table with something on top that was familiar to Kurt.

"That's where I left it!" he exclaimed. Blaine raised an eyebrow quizzingly, letting Kurt hurry to the table. "I was decorating Pavarotti's casket, and I left it here."

"Well, finish up, I have the perfect song for our number and I think we should practice."

**And you know what happens next... or should. I didn't feel like writing it.**

**As for the poem line, I HAVE NO IDEA IF ITS 'Youre exquisite when you sing' or 'You squint when you sing'. People writing the poems online hasn't helped either, cause they dont know either, but LUCKILY it works either way. So, stick with the line you think it is and we wont have a bitch fight. Agreed?**

**Now, I KNOW You're Not Alone was written aaages before Glee, but I wanted a song about someone comforting another during a dark time and telling them they're not alone. The only other song I could think of was 'You Are Not Alone' by Michael Jackson (RIP) and, as much as I love the one and only King of Pop (the Jackson in my name is a tribute)... Im pretty sure its hard to make that into guitar. I dont know, though. SO, You're Not Alone it is. **


	4. I've Missed Our Impromptu Performances

**Fourth chapter! YEY! **

**I love this song. Ted's cover of it in Scrubs is pretty awesome as well, I 3 it. **

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee OR Scrubs, but I DO own the box sets. _**

How I've Missed Our Impromptu Performances

Kurt and Blaine were curled up in Blaine's bed in Dalton watching a continual Scrubs marathon, blissfully alone after Blaine's roommate, Kevin, had deemed the scene 'so sickly I could puke. It was one of the final episodes of Season 8, My Soul On Fire (Part 2) and both boys were a little green at the Bajan weather, but Blaine wasn't of Ted the lawyer being able to play 'Hey Ya'.

"I'll be right back," Blaine promised, giving Kurt a light peck. He hopped of his bed and into his and Kevin's shared walk-in wardrobe. Kurt sat up to stare as he soon appeared again, carrying an acoustic guitar. He sat down on the edge of the bed next to Kurt's outstretched feet, and he scrambled to sit cross-legged next to him.

"I haven't played this in _ages_," Blaine commented, tuning his guitar as Kurt watched on expectantly. "Okay, okay…"

_My baby don't mess around,_

_Because she loves me so,_

_And that I know for sure. _

Kurt laughed, realizing he was doing the song that Sam was singing in the show and started singing along.

_But does she really wanna,_

_But can't stand to see me,_

_Walk out the door._

Blaine grinned at Kurt knowing the lyrics, increasing the volume at each strum.

_Don't try to fight the feeling,_

_Cause the thought alone _

_Is killing me right now,_

Kurt nearly missed the next lines from giggling at Blaine's extra, over-the-top, "Killing me right now!"

_Thank God for Mom and Dad,_

_For putting two together,_

_Cause we don't know how._

As they launched into the chorus, Kurt pondered at the meaning in the song, if there _was _meant to be a meaning that Blaine was trying to get across.

_Hey ya, hey ya._

_Hey ya, hey ya._

They had been together for around two months and hadn't gotten any further then make-out sessions. It couldn't be about that, could it?

_Hey ya, hey ya._

_Hey ya, hey ya. _

Blaine was too busy focusing on getting the guitar part of the song – it was a really long time since he'd played it – to notice the worry he was sending Kurt.

_You think you've got it,_

_Oh, you think you've got iyt._

_But got it just don't get it_

'_Til there's nothing at_

_AaaAAAaaaAAAaaaAAAaaall._

Although Kurt was almost starting to visibly panic, he had to smirk at the length they could hold the last note for.

_We get together,_

_Oh, we get together,_

_But separates always better,_

_When there's feelings_

_InvoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoolved._

It was becoming increasingly harder and harder for Kurt to concentrate on singing, especially during the upcoming lines.

_If what they say is,_

"_Nothing is forever"_

_Then what makes, then what makes,_

_Love exception?_

Kurt had come to the conclusion that he would break and flip out very soon.

Blaine had come to the conclusion that he needed to practice more.

_So why you, why you, why you, _

_Why you, why you, are we so in denial?_

_When we know we're not happy here?_

"In need to go," Kurt interrupted, sliding of the bed abruptly.

Blaine immediately stopped playing to furrow his eyebrows in confusion at Kurt. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Nothing, nothing's wrong," Kurt lied. "I just need to go."

"Kurt," Blaine said softly, putting his guitar to one side. He stood up and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Please tell me what's wrong."

"It's none of your business," Kurt snapped and immediately regretted it. The flash of hurt across Blaine's face was soon replaced with annoyance.

"Fine. Go. I thought we trusted each other enough that we could tell each other anything, but it seems that I was wrong." At this, he walked across the room to the bathroom him and his roommate shared with their neighbor's Nick and Jeff.

"If you're breaking up with me don't act like _I'm _the bad guy."

If Blaine's feet could make that noise, they would've screeched to a halt in front of the bathroom door. He turned to face him as slowly as he could to make sure he hadn't heard wrong, but the sight of Kurt looking annoyed, betrayed and heart-broken at the same time proved he had.

"Kurt, I'm going to take a moment here to questions your sanity. _What?_"

"The song," he said miserably. "Isn't that what it's about?"

"…do you ever sing a song that doesn't have anything to do with your life?"

Kurt stared at Blaine like he'd just asked if he went to school on Mars. "No."

"Kurt, that song wasn't, I repeat, _wasn't _from the heart. Do you never just sing for the hell of it?"

"No, not really." Kurt smirked, "I guess I just looked too deep into it, didn't I?"

"Yes," Blaine had crossed the room again and had his arms around Kurt. "_Way _too deep."

"I miss this," Kurt reminisced sadly.

"Miss what?" he asked. They were absentmindedly circling the room, almost slow dancing to no music.

"Miss when we could just sing together, whenever we wanted to. Especially in Dalton… in the halls, our rooms, the bleachers… I'm surprised none of the teachers ever told us off."

Blaine smiled smugly. "I'm sort of a favorite around here."

"I noticed… swot."

He shoved him slightly. "Am not."

"So are. A teacher's pet, too."

He tried to shove him again but Kurt just ran off around the room. "Nerd. Smarty-pants. Know-it-all. Showoff. Wiseacre. Kiss-ass," he teased, jumping onto his bed to avoid him.

Blaine growled from the floor. "Oh you are _so _paying for that."

Kurt was tackled to the bed with a squawk and subsequently started shrieking from Blaine tickling every bit of his boyfriend he could touch. This, and his yells of "Stop it!", "Get off me!" and "Help!", resulted in several Dalton students running to find out what was happening.

They burst through the door at the same time, all armed with a different weapons: Nick and Jeff were both holding up Xbox controllers, a book was David's choice, Kevin had decided on several darts of the dart board and Wes was in the center, holding his gavel aloft in what he hoped was a threatening manner.

When they realized Kurt's outcries were just from Blaine tickling him, they wasted no time in joining in by jumping on top of them.

* * *

><p>"What the devil is going on here?"<p>

The residents of Jefferson House froze. What had started off as a friendly pillow fight between the seven boys had snowballed into an epic battle between 34 of the 40 Jeffersons.

"Well?" Mr. Manrick barked. "What is going on here?"

None of the boys seemed to have an answer as they looked helplessly towards each other. The whole of the common room was a disaster: several pillows had burst filling the room with feathers; cushions had been dragged from the couches in the bedrooms and the common room to use as cover; papers had been swept of tables and were littering the floor; paintings on the walls were askew and all of the boys looked like they'd been dragged through a bush with feathers instead of leaves. Twice.

"A week's detention: to all of you!" he snapped. "Two if this isn't cleared up in half an hour!"

The students all made sure that Mr. Manrick was out of ear-reach before simultaneously groaning and starting to clear up. Paintings were straightened, curses were cursed, feathers were disposed of and glares were sent at Wes and David.

"What!" David protested. "We didn't start it! Klaine did!"

Kurt and Blaine smiled briefly at each other before realizing that they were the victims of a deadly group glare.

"You two were the ones who jumped on us!" Blaine countered.

By the time the half-an-hour was up, Kurt and Blaine had snuck out of Jefferson House and to Blaine's car as another pillow battle had erupted from the argument Blaine's counter had sparked, and were cracking up at the scolding the Jeffersons would be getting.

**This is longer then some of the others. It was MEANT to be Kurt and Blaine just singing randomly to some happy song and then laughing and Kurt saying the lines but Kurt decided to freak out about the song without my permission. After his freak-out, he decided to start teasing Blaine, and the five boys decided that they had been ignored long enough and started a pillow fight. Then, the whole House (named after four of the Founders: Jefferson, Washington, Franklin + Hamilton) wanted to join in and THEN Snape (AVPM+S version) decided to butt in. So it kind of went crazy...**

**On Snape's name: it's Rickman backwards as like a nod towards Alan Rickman and towards the Man Bat who is like an evil man-sized bat thats an ACTUAL bat, not just a weirdo who dresses like Batman like he does. YEY SNAPE. **

**Kevin is my creation. Blaine's roommate who loves darts and everything to do with throwing stuff at people. My character for the Warbler Chris Mann plays. **


	5. We've Seen Everything Eye to Eye

**This took so. freaking. LONG to do. I wrote it but I accidentally deleted it, which pissed me off SO bad. I had the whole of the writing in italics in the little writing notebook I carry around, but I had to write EVERYTHING else, but LUCKILY I wasn't too fond of my original writing piece and I like this a lot better. Sorry it took ages, but I have most of the next chapter written. So that's cool. ENJOY!**

We've Seen Everything Eye to Eye: All the Pain, All the Hurt… At Least We Did Until My Last Growth Spurt

_A lone boy stands at the end of a swimming pool. He can't be any older than 15, short but well-built. He grins goofily down at the shimmering water, watching how the ripples reflect the unruly curls on his head. A person overlooking the scene smiles slightly at the sight. The swimming instructor is at the other end of the pool organizing some other students so he doesn't notice when three boys, all taller and wider than the lone one, lumber up to him._

_The first one sends a shove that sends the boy flying. The onlooker winces at the noise the boy makes on the tiles as he hits the floor. He tries to scramble up again, but the three are too quick._

"_Hey, fag," the second one snarls, kicking his shin so he tumbles back to the floor. The onlooker eyes start to fill with fear just like the boy's do, but conceals it well as he tries to reason with them._

"_Guys, guys, can you just let me get up?" When they don't reply, he nods and makes to stand up, but when their clenched fists tighten, he decides against it. "I'll just stay down here then."_

"_Where you deserve to be," the first one spits._

"_What?"_

"_Where you deserve to be," he repeats. "At our feet."_

"_Because you're scum," the third one says in disgust. "Filthy evil scum."_

"_I'm not evil."_

"_Don't try to kid yourself. You're hell-bound," he shows him the silver cross dangling around his neck, "and you know it, butt boy."_

_In a sudden burst of anger, the boy scrambles to his feet and starts to yell at the third boy. The onlooker tries to stop him, he does, but his body freezes as his mind keeps kicking and screaming. Trying to do anything to get him to stop, but nothing works as the lone boy is shoved into the water._

"_You know what?" the boy yells. "You can shove your precious God up your –"_

_He doesn't get to finish his sentence when the third boy dives in and lunges towards the boy. Larger and stronger, it doesn't take long for the lone boy's head to be underwater. Again and again he resurfaces, but again and again the third boy forces his head underwater, until he stays underwater._

_Slowly, very slowly, he sinks. Muscles give out; he lets gravity take its hold, letting it drag him further and further down. His lungs are screaming, feeling as if a pillow has been clamped over his mouth and shoulders; begging for air, for oxygen, sweet relief from the pain, but his heart is too. Relief from going home every day with fresh bruises, cuts and cigarette burns marking his body. Relief from the cold shoulders he received at home, the overlooking of his obvious pain._

_His lungs aren't screaming as hard as the onlookers._

_It isn't just screams escaping his mouth. Pleads for help, for someone to do something, anything: to get the boy out of the water, to slap the smirk of the third boy's face. Insults sent at the three boys cursing their very existences, damning them to hell. But the worst part is the screaming. Oh, the screaming. His screaming: sending shivers down his spine, his surroundings blurring as his lungs threaten to explode from lack of oxygen. His back hits the floor –_

– and Blaine jolted awake. A loud knock on the door was the only warning to Kurt coming in, with a grin of an indulgent boyfriend as he did so. This was soon non-existent when he took in his boyfriend's appearance, sweating and shaking, almost panting his breathing was so heavy.

"Blaine? What happened?"

Blaine pressed the palm of his hand to his sweating forehead, feeling like miners had taken up residence in his brain. "N-nothing," he stuttered. "Bad dream."

Kurt sat gently at the foot of his bed, resting a hand on the lump in the covers he presumed was Blaine's leg. "What was it about?"

"Flashback. Don't want to talk about it."

He was clearly disappointed and clearly wanted to discuss as they had done many times before, but decided in trying to cheer him up instead. "Guess what I have?"

"What?"

Kurt resisted the urge to pout at Blaine not wanting to play a guessing game. "Weekend tickets to the Beach!"

"The _what_?"

"You know, the Beach… the waterpark?"

Blaine stifled a groan. "Oh, right. The Beach."

"So, you up for it?"

_Lie, Blaine, lie_. "No, thanks, Kurt. I don't really like waterparks."

Kurt couldn't resist pouting this time. "But Wes said you loved them when you were a kid!"

"_Loved_, Kurt. Past tense. Now, if you excuse me…" Blaine climbed out of his bed and went as fast as he could to his and Kevin's bathroom (his roommate was at his girlfriend's house. Blaine didn't really want to know the details) without Kurt noticing his odd behavior.

Blaine couldn't cry, he couldn't draw even more attention to the fact that his brick wall he'd been building up for so long could just crumble, but the waterpark was too much. He wouldn't, he _couldn't_, not after that dream, that nightmare.

The sight in the mirror frightened him: he couldn't recognize the scared child with the greenish tint in his washed out skin and loose curls sticking to his forehead from the sweat as being him. The water he splashed on his face to try and calm himself only resurfaced the problem that was becoming increasingly more traumatic for Blaine outside the door.

"Blaine? I have some clothes for you?" Kurt called, the worry at his boyfriend's behavior seeping into his voice.

He took a deep breath before unlocking the door. Kurt was standing there, a small smile on his face, and handed Blaine his clothes without a word. He didn't like the thought of his boyfriend covering his shirtless body, but he _really _wanted coffee. Shirted Blaine it was then.

When he finally reopened the bathroom door Kurt was lying on Blaine's now-made bed, puppy-dog eyes fully activated. "Please come to the Beach with me. It'll be so much fun!"

"Sorry, Kurt. The answer's no," Blaine replied, trying to be as polite as he could in his exhausted state. Kurt just sighed and took his phone out of his pocket. Blaine was just about to ask who he was calling when he held up a finger.

"I need you two," he said simply, and hung up.

"Who was –"

"BLAINEY-BOO!"

Blaine groaned, and not just from his thumping headache, as Wes and David burst through the door simultaneously. "I'm gonna KILL you Kurt!" he yelled as he was dragged out by the two boys.

Kurt just laughed and texted Mercedes on his progress, but he wasn't when Blaine stormed in not long after, a rare shadow of darkness across his usually smiling face.

"Blaine!" Kurt called, but his only reply was the slam of the bathroom door and the click of the lock. Wes and David hurried in soon after – identical looks of confusion, worry and guilt on their faces – to Kurt banging desperately on the door. "Blaine, let me in. Please talk to me."

"Kurt, what happened? Is he okay?"

"Wes, would I really be banging on the door and pleading for him to talk to me if he was?" Kurt snapped at him. "Now get out, both of you."

"But –" David started.

"_Now!_" Neither boy paused in rushing out faster than they entered at the fury bubbling in Kurt's eyes. "Blaine, open this door and talk to me!"

Most of Blaine's anger had dissipated by now, mainly from walking repeatedly up and down the short length of the bathroom and wringing his hands. The lock clicked again and this time Blaine opened the door to Kurt's open arms, still wordlessly. Blaine was more than happy to collapse into them, pouring the contents of his eyes and his heart into his shoulder. Kurt felt each convulsion through his chest, rubbing soothing circles on his back.

It was only when Blaine's sobs had subsided enough for him to be able to speak properly did he pull back. "I'm sorry," he apologized, wiping tears from his eyes.

"For what?"

"For this."

"Blaine, look at me. _Look at me_." Blaine, slightly startled at the sudden change of tone, looked up into Kurt's firm but loving eyes. It was all Kurt could do not to flinch at the harsh red circles around his eyes. "It's fine for you to be like this around me. God, I've been like this around you more times than I can count."

"But I'm meant to be the strong one."

"Blaine, look. I _know _you like to be the 'strong' one, but can I tell you something? Do you remember the first time we met?"

Blaine smiled at the absurdness of the question. Was he seriously asking if he could remember singing with all his heart to the beautiful boy? "Of course!"

"When I went home, it was hard to hide a smile, and _God _it had been a while since I'd had a reason to, and it wasn't just 'cause I had a cute boy sing to me _and _I got his number." Kurt nudged Blaine teasingly and he was able to summon a weak smile. "I'd never had somewhere I could go, or someone I could called if I needed someone. _Especially _not someone who had been through what I'd been through, who I knew wouldn't laugh or not understand. We've seen everything eye to eye… all the pain, all the hurt… what I'm trying to say is that it's not the end of the world if you let down your walls to me."

It was obvious that Blaine was uncomfortable, but Kurt just took his elbow and led him to his bed. He wasn't used to being mothered, but he sort of liked it when Kurt tucked him in, even though it was the middle of May, and kissed his forehead.

"I'll be back in a minute," he promised before leaving, and he was – with a giant bar of Hershey's chocolate that he scrounged from Wes and David.

He clambered into the double bed with him, unwrapped the chocolate bar and snapped of a few pieces, which he then gave to Blaine. "Eat it. It'll make you feel better."

Blaine gave him a proper smile as he accepted the chocolate. "You sounded like Professor Lupin."

"_Who_?"

Blaine swallowed the bit of the chocolate he'd bitten before answering. "Professor Lupin. The werewolf in the third Harry Potter movie. He said that to Harry."

Kurt rolled his eyes affectionately at his geekiness. "Interesting. Now eat."

"Only if you do."

Kurt considered this for a moment. "I'll eat… if you tell me what your dream was about."

Blaine sighed, lowering the chocolate from his mouth. He looked so forlorn that Kurt immediately regretted trying to get him to open up.

"You don't have to if –"

"When I was a kid, I had a best friend," Blaine deadpanned as if Kurt hadn't said anything. "His name was Carter, and he lived in the house across the road from me. We were inseparable, worse than Wes and David. Someone was always at the other's house every evening, we went to school and went home together, we sat together in every class we could, we were always in pairs. We sat together at lunch, and talked about our futures. We talked about the 'perfect' lives. The perfect job, the perfect house, car, kids… _wife_," he said bitterly. His eyes were glazed over, face barely readable as he stared into something no one else could see, perhaps a memory. "Because that's how we were raised, by WASP parents who disapproved and squashed down everything that wasn't considered a part of the 'perfect' Christian family."

Kurt nodded, even though Blaine hadn't asked him a question, and put a comforting hand on his arm. Blaine didn't even notice; he was too caught up in his memories.

"So when they found out I was gay when I had just turned 14… they shunned me," he whispered, voice filled with remorse. Kurt stuffed more chocolate into his hand and he ate some absentmindedly. "So I turned to Carter. I thought he'd understand, y'know? But… he told me to get out of his sight. I refused… he punched me."

Kurt gasped, gripping Blaine's arm in shock that Carter would do something like that. He didn't even know the boy, hadn't even heard of him until a few minutes before, but was immediately despising him for the hurt he obviously caused Blaine.

"He told the whole school, and that was that. Everyone ignored me, either because they didn't understand, where like _Carter_," he spat, eyes burning with unfamiliar hate. "Or were too scared of him to do anything. But it was high school that the bullying really started. You had locker slams, slushie facials and dumpster tosses. I had daily beatings, cigarettes burnt into my skin. I was tied to poles and left there for hours on end, no one bothering to help." Kurt was too shocked to say anything, his mouth hanging open. "My locker was vandalized and broken into daily, they sprayed 'fag' on it, wrote it on my forehead in permanent marker. They even set fire to my hair once, and you know who their ringleader was? …Carter."

"That _bastard_."

Blaine kept on being oblivious to Kurt's comments, the emotionless look on his face showed he was still lost in his past coming to haunt him. "What was even worse was my parent's didn't even seem to care. They ignored every cut and bruise, just cared that I was presentable enough for their social gatherings," he spat. "Only cared about doing anything when I was nearly drowned."

Kurt, who had being drinking from a carton of apple juice, spat the juice all over Blaine's lap at this point in his shock. This seemed to rouse Blaine from his dream-like state.

"Kurt, why –"

"You nearly _drowned_?"

"…did I not mention that?" he asked slightly sheepishly, dabbing at his pants with tissues from the bedside table.

Kurt would have folded his arms if he wasn't still holding the Hershey bar. "_No_."

"Oh." Blaine sighed. "I'll start from the beginning. The reason I don't want to go to the Beach is because… I have aquaphobia. The reason I have aquaphobia is because," he took a deep breath before continuing, "Carter tried to drown me when I was 15."

Kurt took a few deep breaths and counted to 10 to try to calm down, grinding his teeth so hard it hurt, and it wasn't only his teeth that were hurting.

"_Ow_, Kurt. You're digging your fingers into my arm," Blaine protested lightly. Kurt stared down at the hand he had put on Blaine's arms earlier to comfort him and it was true, he was digging his fingers into his skin because of his anger.

He whipped his hand away. "I'm so sorry!"

"No biggie," Blaine smiled, shaking his arm slightly.

The silence after was slightly awkward, with Blaine leaning his head onto Kurt's shoulder, until Kurt said, "Can I asked what happened? You don't have to if you don't –"

But just like before, Blaine started to tell his story as if Kurt hadn't said a word.

* * *

><p>"He was my best friend, Kurt." Blaine was crying again by now, his knees now clutched to his chest. "My <em>best friend<em>, my buddy, my Carter. My _brother_."

"I know, I know," Kurt soothed, rubbing small circles into his back.

"He tried to drown me. My _brother_," he repeated. "_Drown _me. Of course, my parents had to do something then. So they sent me to Dalton."

"Well that's one good thing that came out of it."

Blaine turned his head to look quizzingly at Kurt, wiping his eyes as his tears eased of. "What?"

"Think about it: if that hadn't happened, you would have never come here. You wouldn't have met Wes or David, I wouldn't have come here, we wouldn't have met each other," Kurt explained. "I would still be stuck in my hellhole, and so would you."

Blaine managed to grin a little and kiss Kurt's nose. "You make everything sound so positive."

"One of my many perks, baby," Kurt smirked. Blaine nuzzled into his boyfriend's neck and started to lightly kiss the delicate skin.

"Thank you, Kurt," he whispered between kisses. "Thank you for… getting me to open up."

Kurt didn't reply; just stroke Blaine's hair as if his hand was trying to say, 'there's no need to thank me'. Blaine disagreed, his lips trying to say this as he slightly sucked the sensitive area under his earlobe.

"Blaine…"

He paused his nuzzling to look up at Kurt. "Yes…"

"As much as I want to stay here for all eternity with you doing that, I have not had my morning coffee yet."

Blaine chuckled through his lips which were again on Kurt's neck. "Are you sure?"

Kurt sighed as if it was a compulsory chore. "Fine… five more minutes."

Blaine chuckled again before carrying on the small kisses which he knew would lead to Kurt not being able to show his neck for several days and most likely a change in underwear for both of them.

* * *

><p>"…Kurt?"<p>

Kurt turned around to see Blaine staring at him with furrowed triangular eyebrows. Well, staring _up _at him.

"Yes, sweetie?"

Although there were many other cafes they could have gone to, the Lima Bean had a huge place in both of the boys' hearts: the result of going on many, _many _non-dates and actual dates before and since they'd started dating.

"Have you grown?"

In reply, Kurt smirked and patted his boyfriend's curls – which he'd managed to make Blaine let loose after a little persuasion – before turning to the counter.

"Now, what can I get you two boys?"

Kurt smiled: she obviously was new to not know their coffee orders as nearly-daily customers. "A grand non-fat mocha for me and a medium drip coffee for the hobbit."

"Hey!"

"Kidding, Blaine," he teased, grinning at his scowling boyfriend who just raised his eyebrows, unable to resist a small smirk on his face.

"At least it's better than _Blainey-boo_… I hate Wes and David."


	6. We've Shared So Many Intimate Moments

**This is a lot shorter then my most recent ones (aka the one I did yesterday). Let me just warn you: I have never been in the situation Blaine ends up in, it was purely my imagination. No one actually says 'We've shared so many intimate moments', but it's mentioned. Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: je ne posséde pas le Glee (ou Jubilation). **_

We've Shared So Many Intimate Moments

Most days, Blaine was woken by his iPod blaring out _Teenage Dream _– it always got him up and dancing around the room, to the annoyance of Kevin – or Kevin throwing a tennis ball at the wall or the ceiling, so being woken by a fire alarm was a completely new experience.

"B-B-Blaine?" Kevin muttered sleepily. "Issit drill?" Blaine jumped out his bed and to the door, snatching his phone up before he did so.

He tugged it open to Wes yelling at the bedraggled students, "It's not a drill, people! Fire in the kitchen, fire in the kitchen!"

Although Blaine was closest to the main stairs, he started running to the back of the Jefferson House to where Kurt's room was. He burst into the dorm room to find it empty. Not daring to let out a sigh of relief until he was sure Kurt was safe, he followed the last juniors down the back stairs.

"Kurt!" he called out his boyfriend's name repeatedly, straining his eyes against the yells of other students for the call of his name back.

When neither Kurt, his satin pajamas nor his freak-out about his flammable clothes had appeared by the time Blaine was out of the building and among the small crowd of students gathered near the fire exit, he really started to worry.

As he let his phone try to call Kurt, his eyes searched through the throng. The freshmen looked the most scared, and were clutching the least items in their hurry to escape the building. Most of the sophomores looked like they'd fall asleep at any moment, the seniors where the most composed, but the juniors were something else entirely. Mainly because of Nick and Jeff leading them into a lively rain dance that seemed to consist largely of the robot and waving their arms into the sky blabbering random words.

Blaine hung up after several rings and opted instead for calling Kurt's father, but it wasn't him who picked up.

"Kurt? Kurt, what's wrong?"

Blaine recognized Carole's voice from the many times he'd been to Kurt's house – as a friend and as more than that – but it was Burt he needed to talk to. "I need to talk to your husband."

"What?"

"Can I please talk to Mr. Hummel?" Blaine tried again. "It's about Kurt."

He immediately heard the noise of Carole shaking Burt awake.

"What is it, kiddo?" He sounded angry. "What happened?"

"What day is it today?"

"…what?"

"What day is it today?" Blaine was starting to shiver, wearing nothing but sweatpants and a t-shirt, the faint sounds of sirens in the distance.

He replied after a few moments thought. "_Shit_, it's his mom's death day. He always sleep-bakes today, did we not –" Burt wasn't able to finish his sentence. Blaine was too busy hanging up and running back towards the back exit, now knowing the cause of the fire.

"Blaine, stop!" the Head Boy, Jacob, yelled. He ignored him and went inside. Smoke hadn't reached the door yet, but he was ducking slightly by the time he reached the kitchen in an attempt to avoid it.

The kitchen was even more fogged up than the hall, with the oven and a few surrounding counters sporting a fiery blaze. Kurt was in the upper left corner of the room, standing next to a counter, and the oven was to the middle right, less than four meters from him. Blaine resisted the urge to yell his name to wake him up. Kurt was obviously sleep-walking. Well, sleep-baking: he was currently starting to ladle out mixture onto a tray.

Blaine cleared his throat as he walked slowly across the kitchen so to not scare Kurt, as far away from the fire as he could and, in a pretty good imitation of Mercedes, called out, "Hey, white boy!"

Kurt turned to Blaine in slight shock. He was clutching a bowl filled with chocolate cupcake mixture, his satin pajamas dusted with flour and cocoa. "Mercedes? What are you doing here?"

Blaine had crossed the room by now and grabbed his hand. The smoke levels were worrying him no, and Blaine's main aim was to get Kurt out of the kitchen and away from the flames as quickly as possible.

"Quinn's pregnant again," he improvised, guessing that would get him moving, and started to drag him to the door. "And she really needs you."

"But –"

"_And _you're incredible yummy cupcake mix," Blaine interrupted. "Nicer than tater tots, they are."

"Really?" Kurt asked disbelievingly.

"Hell yes!"

Blaine had managed to tug Kurt past the blazed oven and counters surrounding it but his lungs were starting to hurt, each breath burning slightly more than the last. The hall was clearer than the kitchen, but Kurt had started coughing hard as Blaine tugged him towards the back exit.

Yells of fire fighters that had immerged from the smoke behind them when they'd left the kitchen were slowly decreasing in volume, but the yells of Blaine – and Kurt when they realized it was him he'd gone in for – were becoming increasingly more frantic and loud.

"Blaine, Kurt, c'mon, this way!" David, who had suddenly appeared from around a corner, yelled.

"Thanks, David," Blaine sighed gratefully, tightening his grip on the still-sleepwalking Kurt's hand.

"Blaine? Where did Mercedes go?" Kurt mumbled, but neither Blaine nor David heard him as they listened to a distant voice shouting,

"The whole entrance's ablaze!"

Blaine groaned. "What the hell were you cooking in there?"

Kurt made sleepy noises in reply, somehow not awoken from the running. He was still clutching the bowl filled with cupcake mixture to his chest, something David was quick to notice when they finally reached the clean, cool air outside.

"Ooh, cake mix," David grinned, taking a scoop out on his finger. While David was busy sucking the mixture of his finger, Blaine took a few grateful gulps of the air, put his arm around Kurt's shoulder and led him in the direction the other Jefferson's were heading in.

Most of the students had been led towards the Washington House, the closest House to Jefferson, most likely to camp out on the couches in the common room. The absence of gravel was lucky for Kurt and Blaine's feet, but their thin clothing wasn't doing anything against the cold breeze.

"Blaine!" Nurse Islay called, rushing forward to meet the Blaineand Kurt, who she had never met. Blaine just smiled at the nurse: Kurt couldn't as he fell to the ground, stumbling over his own feet.

"Kurt!" Blaine fell to his knees while his boyfriend shook violently, silent tears falling down his cheeks from the shock awakening. "Kurt! Are you okay?"

Kurt started sobbing properly at the anxiety and care in the hazel eyes above him and in Blaine's voice. The grief that had caused him to sleepwalk and sleep-bake washed over him, leaving him crying in Blaine's arms.

Wes and David ran over from different directions – incredibly they'd been separated during the confusion – but stopped when Nurse Islay called out, "No. Let them be."

They both did, watching the two embrace on the cold concrete with a mixture of confusion, wonder and awe. The only sure thing all three knew was that letting all your walls down, letting someone have that intimate a moment with you… that was nothing but love.

**God, these are so ANGSTY. I have it as Romance/Humor! WHY?**

**Hopefully the next chapter will be a _little _less angsty and a little more funny. Then again, I have no idea if it will. Oh well!**

**PS. In the last chapter, the little paragraph that had the words 'All the pain, all the hurt' in it... that had a LOT of references to a particular song in AVPS... and I LOVE THAT SONG. Its so awesome... try guess it :)**


	7. Memories That Shine In Glitter

**This is shorter than some of my previous ones... this was hard to write. It started of as something completely different, but it didn't fit with what I had orginally planned to write. Might upload it during a writing block, cause, yknow. I still liked it, but not for this.**

_**Disclaimer: I do own a lot of glitter...**_

Memories That Shine in Glitter

A black sky over an equally gloomy large building was the setting for a car driving into the parking lot, but not where it paused. It snaked slowly around the building, towards another one; a smaller building that for once wasn't lit with its usual cheerful, warm, yellow glow. The car drew up behind it, the two occupants sneaking out of the car and up to the back door. It was midnight, two whole hours after their curfew, which explained their hushed whispers and giggles.

The corridor was still quiet but a little less gloomy then outside, and definitely a lot warmer. They tiptoed along it hand-in-hand, the shorter boy leading the slightly taller one, as quiet as someone who _really _did not want to be caught did. They even hid behind a door or two and crawled behind couches to avoid being seeing by patrolling prefect's and a few still-awake frantically-studying sleep-deprived students in the common room. They were able to get to the shorter boy's room and collapsed onto the bed with suppressed giggles.

They still hadn't turned on the light as to not attract the attention of any passing students, prefect or not, and started to passionately kiss, curled up on the bed. Tongues battled tongues, hands explored each other's bodies and fingers laced through hair, both so caught up they didn't notice the sounds of the two people moving slower than they had done earlier to the bed – but they did notice when a mountain of glitter was poured on them.

"HEY!" Blaine yelled out, rolling of Kurt. "What the devil _is _that?"

The main light flashed on and both boys blinked a little before the grinning faces of Wes and David appeared, David standing at the light switch carrying an empty box and Wes next to the bed, also carrying a box.

"Hello, Blaine," Wes grinned at him. "Kurt. Although you're barely recognizable as them, I have to say…"

They did look spectacularly ridiculous. Blaine was busy shaking his head to rid his curls of the multi-colored specks while Kurt's mouth was still wide open with the slight shock.

"For –" Blaine was about to curse them angrily before he saw the expression on Kurt's face. The anger was immediately replaced with adoration and he leaned in to kiss his boyfriend's nose. "You look so cute."

"Oh, God," Wes groaned, disappearing under the bed again. The two were too busy Eskimo-kissing to notice, but again the rain of glitter interrupted them again.

"Seriously, Wes, cut it out," Kurt said sharply.

"I'm sorry, Edward Cullen, what did you say?"

"Okay, Wes, that's _it_," Kurt snapped, scrambling of the bed (the glitter shaking off from him onto Blaine as he did so) and stormed up to a now scared-looking Wes. "You two get out of this room and let me and Blaine make-out _right now _or I _will _be talking to your girlfriend sand –"

"Alright, alright!" Wes' hands shot up in the air and the mention of his girlfriend, interrupting what was most likely Kurt saying he would make his girlfriend withdraw something from him for several weeks, and God he did like his girlfriend's somethings… except shopping surprises. They always sucked. "I'll get out, I'll get out! C'mon Davey, let's leave them alone!"

But David was already out the door, laughing in the hall at Wes being told off by Kurt, but it was Wes laughing a few moments later when he overturned the rest of the glitter on top of his head and ran down the hallway, not caring about attention – Wes was the Jefferson senior prefect along with Thad as a Junior.

Kurt turned back to Blaine, a deep scowl on his face.

"God, you look sexy when you're pissed and covered in glitter."

Kurt's anger dissipated when Blaine growled this, and he stared at his boyfriend lying on the bed. His hair was nothing short of a curly bird's nest and still filled with glitter, his lips were red and bruised not just from before the glitter but from several make-out sessions during the evening and his clothes were crumpled from them as well.

"Covered in glitter, huh?"

"Kurt… you have your evil smirk on. What're you going to do?" he asked slightly warily. Kurt just kept the smirk on his face and ducked underneath Blaine's bed. Blaine started to move to see what Kurt was doing but was halted by the glitter that _again _went flying his way, but this time out of the glitter came a certain Kurt Hummel.

"_Kurt_!" Blaine protested jokingly, grabbing a pillow to hit him on the head. He looked offended for a second before soon catching on, and snatching it to hit him back.

"David…" Wes whined, poking his best friend. "What are they doing?"

David sighed as he looked through the keyhole. "There's glitter flying everywhere and they're having a pillow fight."

_Wait for it_… David thought.

"WHAT?" Wes yelled, charging into the room to join in.

**I love glitter. It's so awesome. YEY GLITTER. **


	8. Just The Two Of Us

**HEY HEY HEY.**

**Havent updated in ages. So that sucks, but I had a LOT of fun writing this, but it got a bit out of hand... especially the ending... but youll see when it happens ;)**

**Basically bold (like this) is texting and italics (**_like this_**) is Facebook. Enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer: I own a phone, a Facebook, a Myspace, a Twitter and a Deviantart but I dont own any of the sites, companies or Glee..._**

Just the Two of Us... Facebook, Myspace, Tumblr, Twitter.

**Wes: Hey, Mercedes. Check this pic out!**

**Mercedes: OMG is that Kurt and Blaine? MAKING OUT?**

**Wes: You bet it is. Caught Blaine pressing Kurt against the wall of the common room ;)**

**Mercedes: Finally! Those two took their TIME!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes: OMG San look what Wes from Dalton just sent me!<strong>

**Santana: …wanky.**

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine: Kurt, did you tell anyone about us? x<strong>

**Kurt: No, why? xx**

**Blaine: I just got a very long text from Mercedes saying something along the lines of 'treat my boy right, Anderson, or I will kick your sorry ass' xxx**

**Kurt: Sorry about that :S … I'll ask her xxxx**

**Blaine: Thanks xxxxx**

* * *

><p><em><span>Kurt Hummel is single. <span>  
><em>_(When Kurt Hummel got Facebook. Comment. Like.)_

_Mercedes Jones: Aint you with Blaine now?  
><em>_(Like. Wes Montgomery likes this)_

_ Kurt Hummel: This is from ages ago and how did you know that?  
><em>_(Like. Blaine Anderson likes this.)_

_ Mercedes Jones: Ask Wes ;)  
><em>_(Like. Wes Montgomery and David Thompson like this)_

_ Kurt Hummel: …I hate Wes.  
><em>_(Like. Blaine Anderson likes this.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Finn: Blaine Anderson, if you doing ANYTHING to hurt Kurt, you will regret it. Me and Puck will make sure of that.<strong>

**Brittany: Are Kurt and Blaine together now? Blaines lucky, Kurt has soft hands.**

**Finn: Soz, Brittany. Wrong person.**

**Brittany: Are they gonna have dolphin sex now?**

* * *

><p><em><span>Finn Hudson.<span>  
><em>_I SERIOUSLY need some brain bleach.  
><em>_(Comment. Like)_

_ Badass Puck: Why, wazzup dude?  
><em>_(Like.)_

_ Finn Hudson: Wes Montgomery sent me a picture of Kurt and Blaine making out.  
><em>_(Like. Wes Montgomery and David Thompson like this.)_

_ Santana Lopez: They were getting their mack on baaad  
><em>_(Like. Wes Montgomery and David Thompson like this.)_

_ Wes Montgomery: You werent the one who had to WATCH them get it on.  
><em>_(Like. David Thompson likes this.)_

_ David Thompson: …and film it.  
><em>_(Like. Wes Montgomery likes this.)_

_Kurt Hummel: Im just commenting to warn you two that Blaine has just left my room to murder you both. Finn, Puck, Santana, sorry you had to find out this way.  
><em>_(Like. Blaine Anderson likes this.)_

_Brittany S. Pierce: Will you two have dolphin sex?  
><em>_(Like. Wes Montgomery, David Thompson and Santana Lopez like this.)_

_Finn Hudson: Seriously, people. BRAIN BLEACH.  
><em>_(Like.)_

_Santana Lopez: Shut up frankenteen.  
><em>_(Like. Badass Puck, Wes Montgomery, David Thompson and Kurt Hummel like this.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt: I may hate Wes and David, but I sure love kissing you ;)<strong>

**Blainey-Boo: I certainly seemed like it earlier when he had you pressed against the wall. **

**Kurtie-Wurtie: Who is this? **

**Blainey-Boo: Wes and David. We stole his phone XD**

**Kurt: I am going to KILL you.**

**Blainey-Boo: We know. However, we don't care.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Santana Lopez to Blaine Anderson.<span>  
><em>_That picture of you two gettin it on is so hot. Can I watch sometime?  
><em>_(Comment. Like. Wes Montgomery and David Thompson like this.)_

_ Finn Hudson: I NEED BRAIN BLEACH.  
><em>_(Like.)_

_ Blaine Anderson: Why your Kurts friends Ill never know…  
><em>_(Like. Kurt Hummel likes this.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes: WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME?<strong>

**Kurt: Tell you what?**

**Mercedes: That you and Blaine were together!**

**Kurt: Firstly, that happened this morning. Secondly, I would have preferred to tell you in person ****and reintroduce you to Blaine, except as my ****boyfriend. Thirdly, I HATE WES AND DAVID.**

**Mercedes: Still. You could have told me!**

**Kurt: I give up. Why cant I kiss my boyfriend in peace?**

**Mercedes: You have us as friends. Thats why ;)**

* * *

><p><em><span>Rachel Berry to Kurt Hummel.<span>  
><em>_Hes a good kisser, isnt he?  
><em>_(Comment. Like. Wes Montgomery likes this.)_

_Kurt Hummel: I thought we agreed to never mention that? EVER? …and why does Wes like this?  
><em>_(Like. Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson and Mercedes Jones like this.)_

_Wes Montgomery: Just because were at an all-boys school doesnt mean we cant play spin the bottle… doesnt it?  
><em>_(Like. David Thompson likes this.)_

_Blaine Anderson: No, Wes, it doesnt and you kissed Thad, not me.  
><em>_(Like. David Thompson, Kevin Jackson and Kurt Hummel like this.)_

_Wes Montgomery: …  
><em>_(Like. Blaine Anderson and Mercedes Jones like this.)_

_David Thompson: AWKWARD TURTLE.  
><em>_(Like. Badass Puck and Santana Lopez like this.)_

_Kurt Hummel: Thank you David. That has REALLY helped things.  
><em>_(Like. Blaine Anderson and Wes Montgomery like this.)_

_Santana: Spin the bottle at an all boys school? …wanky.  
><em>_(Like. Brittany S. Pierce likes this.)_

* * *

><p><em><span>Wes Montgomery uploaded 1 new video.<span>  
><em>_(Comment. Like. David Thompson, Badass Puck and Santana Lopez like this.)_

_ Kurt Hummel: WESLEY MONTGOMERY YOU REMOVE THIS VIDEO RIGHT NOW.  
><em>_(Like. Blaine Anderson and Finn Hudson like this.)_

_ Finn Hudson: MY EYES. MY EEEYES.  
><em>_(Like.)_

_ Brittany Pierce: I thought when dolphins kiss they make rainbows?  
><em>_(Like.)_

_ Quinn Fabray: No, Brittany, that's Nyan Cat.  
><em>_(Like. Finn Hudson, Nick Duval, Jeff Sterling and Artie Abrams like this.)_

_Nick Duval: NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN.  
><em>_(Like. Jeff Sterling and Finn Hudson like this.)_

_Finn Hudson: Dude, whats the longest people have nyaned for?  
><em>_(Like. Nick Duval and Jeff Sterling likes this.)_

_Nick Duval: Me and Jeff half an hour both, you?  
><em>_(Like. Finn Hudson and Jeff Sterling like this.)_

_Finn Hudson: Over an hour, SUCKA.  
><em>_(Like. Artie Abrams, Nick Duval and Jeff Sterling like this.)_

_Kurt Hummel: OH MY GAGA.  
><em>_(Like. Blaine Anderson, Wes Montgomery, David Thompson, Quinn Fabray and Mercedes Jones like this.)_

_Finn Hudson: WILL NO ONE GET ME SOME BRAIN BLEACH?  
><em>_(Like.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Burt: Apparently you have a boyfriend, Kurt.<strong>

**Kurt: Before you get your shotgun out, it's Blaine. You know, the dark haired boy from Dalton?**

**Burt: Yes I do know Blaine but Finn told me that you were starting to become serious.**

**Kurt: Dad, we became a couple just yesterday. I promise you, we're not doing anything we ****shouldn't be. Now can you try not to kill Blaine?**

**Burt: I will make no promises to you, Kurt. Love you, kid.**

**Kurt: Love you too, Dad. See you on the weekend.**

**Burt: With Blaine?**

**Kurt: Only if your shotgun is locked away for the entire weekend.**

**Burt: As I said, I can make no promises.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt: Do you want to meet my parents this weekend? x<strong>

**Blaine: Ive already met your parents xx**

**Kurt: Yes, but not as my boyfriend xxx**

**Blaine: Your dad has a shotgun… I would fear for my life the whole entire time xxxx**

**Kurt: But xxxxx**

**Blaine: I can actually picture you with puppy dog eyes xxxxxx**

**Kurt: No sweetie its you who does that xxxxxxx**

**Blaine: It works though ;) **xxxxxxxx****

**Kurt: For some unknown reason :) **xxxxxxxxx****

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt: How did you get Finn to meet your parents?<strong>

**Quinn: Why? **

**Kurt: Im trying to get Blaine to meet mine but hes refusing. He knows that my dad has a shotgun.**

**Quinn: I swear hes already met your parents?**

**Kurt: I know but you need to help me. HES USING PUPPY DOG EYES.**

**Quinn: Fine. Give me his number and Ill talk to him.**

**Kurt: Thank you.**

**Quinn: Was that good enough?**

**Kurt: THANK YOU. That worked wonders, I can never usually resist his puppy dog eyes.**

**Quinn: You really like that boy dont you?**

**Kurt: You think?**

* * *

><p><em><span>Brittany S. Pierce to Blaine Anderson<span>.  
><em>_Does that mean I cant make out with you now?  
><em>_(Comment. Like. Santana Lopez likes this.)_

_Blaine Anderson: You were never able to make out with me before. I dont play for your team.  
><em>_(Like. Kurt Hummel likes this.)_

_ Brittany S. Pierce: But I made out with Kurt  
><em>_(Like. Wes Montgomery likes this.)_

_ Kurt Hummel: BRITTANY!  
><em>_(Like. Santana Lopez likes this.)_

_ Blaine Anderson: Wait, what?  
><em>_(Like. Sam Evans, Nick Duval and Jeff Sterling like this.)_

_ Kurt Hummel: Brittany S Pierce, I am so pissed right now.  
><em>_(Like.)_

_ David Thompson: … AWKWARD TURTLE.  
><em>_(Like. Wes Montgomery, Mike Chang and Artie Abrams likes this.)_

_ Wes Montgomery: Wanky.  
><em>_(Like. David Thompson and Brittany S. Pierce like this.)_

_ Blaine Anderson: Its okay Kurt. We've both done it x  
><em>_(Like. Kurt Hummel likes this.)_

_ Santana Lopez: Did you just steal my word, China boy?  
><em>_(Like. David Thompson and Brittany S. Pierce like this.)_

_ Wes Montgomery: I do like a fiery Latina ;)  
><em>_(Like. Badass Puck and David Thompson like this.)_

_ Kurt Hummel: Wes… you have a girlfriend and thanks, Blaine xx  
><em>_(Like. David Thompson and Blaine Anderson like this.)_

_ Sam Evans: Hey thats my girlfriend!  
><em>_(Like. Santana Lopez likes this.)_

_ David Thompson: This is more than hilarious… this is M&S hilarious.  
><em>_(Like. Nick Duval and Jeff Sterling like this.)_

_ Kurt Hummel: Wow, David. Seriously?  
><em>_(Like. Blaine Anderson likes this.)_

_ Artie Abrams: WHY SO SERIOUS? MWAHAHAHAHA.  
><em>_(Like. Finn Hudson, Mike Chang and David Thompson like this.)_

_Finn Hudson: NANANANANANANANA NANANANANANANANA NANANANANANANANA BATMAN!  
><em>_(Like. Artie Abrams, Mike Chang, Wes Montgomery and David Thompson like this.)_

_Blaine Anderson: Kurt, why are we friends with these people? xxx  
><em>_(Like. Kurt Hummel, Quinn Fabray, Mercedes Jones, Tina Cohen-Chang and Rachel Berry like this.)_

_Kurt Hummel: I have no idea xxxx  
><em>_(Like. Blaine Anderson, Quinn Fabray, Mercedes Jones and Rachel Berry like this.)_

* * *

><p><em><span>Kurt Hummel is now in a relationship with Blaine Anderson.<span>  
><em>_(Comment. Like. Blaine Anderson, Mercedes Jones, Tina Cohen-Chang, Artie Abrams, Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray, Brittany S. Pierce, Mike Chang, Wes Montgomery, David Thompson, Thad Harwood, Nick Duval, Jeff Sterling, Trent Dixon, Andrew Stuart, Flint Wilson and Kevin Jackson like this.)_

_ Nick Duval: But Kuuuuurt I thought you were in love with meeeee  
><em>_(Like. Jeff Sterling likes this.)_

_ Jeff Sterling: Yeah Kuuurt!  
><em>_(Like. Nick Duval likes this.)_

_ Quinn Fabray: Kurt, who are these people?  
><em>_(Like. Tina Cohen-Chang, Artie Abrams, Brittany S. Pierce and Mike Chang like this.)_

_ Rachel Berry: WARBLERS. SPYING on us.  
><em>_(Like.)_

_ Kevin Jackman: Quinn, are you single? Cause you are HOT.  
><em>_(Like. Wes Montgomery, David Thompson, Nick Duval and Jeff Sterling like this.)_

_ Finn Hudson: Hey, thats my girlfriend!  
><em>_(Like. Quinn Fabray likes this.)_

_ Kurt Hummel: Oh my Gaga.  
><em>_(Like. Blaine Anderson, Mercedes Jones and Rachel Berry like this.)_

_Blaine Anderson: I think everything would be a lot better if everybody just cooled down. Rachel, again, we are NOT spying on you. It was because of YOUR spying that I met Kurt.  
><em>_(Like. All the Warblers like this.)_

_Kurt Hummel: Thats a good thing, right? x  
><em>_(Like.)_

_Blaine Anderson: If we were actually having this conversation, everyone involved would be staring at you, Kurt xx  
><em>_(Like. Mercedes Jones, Artie Abrams, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, Wes Montgomery, David Thompson, Nick Duval, Jeff Sterling and Kevin Jackman like this.)_

_Kurt Hummel: So thats a yes? xxx  
><em>_(Like.)_

_Blaine Anderson: YES and what are Nick and Jeff talking about? xxxx  
><em>_(Like. Kurt Hummel likes this.)_

_Kurt Hummel: Nuthead and Jackass are being what they are: nutheads and jackasses xxxxx  
><em>_(Like. Wes Montgomery, David Thompson, Kevin Jackson and Thad Harwood like this.)_

_Nick Duval: HEY!  
><em>_(Like. Jeff Sterling likes this.)_

_Jeff Sterling: HEY!  
><em>_(Like. Nick Duval likes this.)_

_Nick Duval: Did we do that at the same time?  
><em>_(Like. Jeff Sterling likes this.)_

_Jeff Sterling: Did we do that at the same time?  
><em>_(Like. Nick Duval likes this.)_

_Nick Duval: We did! THATS SO COOL!  
><em>_(Like. Jeff Sterling likes this.)_

_Jeff Sterling: We did! THATS SO COOL!  
><em>_(Like. Nick Duval likes this.)_

_Nick Duval: Okay, you can stop copying me now.  
><em>_(Like. Jeff Sterling likes this.)_

_Jeff Sterling: Okay, you can stop copying me now.  
><em>_(Like. Nick Duval likes this.)_

_Nick Duval: Why are you still copying me?  
><em>_(Like. Jeff Sterling likes this.)_

_Jeff Sterling: Why are you still copying me?  
><em>_(Like. Nick Duval likes this.)_

_Nick Duval: I wrote it first!  
><em>_(Like. Jeff Sterling likes this.)_

_Jeff Sterling: I wrote it first!  
><em>_(Like. Nick Duval likes this.)_

_Nick Duval: Im not copying you, you're copying me!  
><em>_(Like. Jeff Sterling likes this.)_

_Jeff Sterling: Im not copying you, you're copying me!  
><em>_(Like. Nick Duval likes this.)_

_Nick Duval: Seriously, now, stop it.  
><em>_(Like. Jeff Sterling likes this.)_

_Jeff Sterling: Seriously, now, stop it.  
><em>_(Like. Nick Duval likes this.)_

_Nick Duval: OMG STOP IT.  
><em>_(Like. Jeff Sterling likes this.)_

_Jeff Sterling: OMG STOP IT.  
><em>_(Like. Nick Duval likes this.)_

_Nick Duval: You do know I can see you, right?  
><em>_(Like.)_

_Jeff Sterling: You do know I can see you, right?  
><em>_(Like.)_

_Nick Duval: We share a room, dumbass.  
><em>_(Like.)_

_Jeff Sterling: We share a room, dumbass.  
><em>_(Like.)_

_Nick Duval: HEY! IM NOT A DUMBASS!  
><em>_(Like.)_

_Jeff Sterling: HEY! IM NOT A DUMBASS!  
><em>_(Like.)_

_Nick Duval: FFS SHUT UP!  
><em>_(Like. Jeff Sterling likes this.)_

_Jeff Sterling: FFS SHUT UP!  
><em>_(Like. Nick Duval likes this.)_

_Nick Duval: Okay. Im gonna say this one more time: can you please stop that?  
><em>_(Like.)_

_Jeff Sterling: Okay, please can you stop that now?  
><em>_(Like.)_

_Jeff Sterling: Good, you didnt copy me.  
><em>_(Like.)_

_Nick Duval: Good, you didnt copy me.  
><em>_(Like.)_

_Jeff Sterling: NOW look whos doing the copying!  
><em>_(Like.)_

_Nick Duval: I WASN'T EVEN COPYING YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE.  
><em>_(Like.)_

_Blaine Anderson: Could you guys just shut up now? Im getting a shitload of notifications.  
><em>_(Like. Everyone who has commented so far likes this.)_

_Jeff Sterling: NO!  
><em>_(Like.)_

_Nick Duval: NO!  
><em>_(Like.)_

_Jeff Sterling: OMG!  
><em>_(Like.)_

_Nick Duval: OMG!  
><em>_(Like.)_

_Kurt Hummel: Should I just delete this relationship status?  
><em>_(Like. Everyone who has commented so far except Blaine Anderson likes this.)_

_Nick Duval: COULD YOU JUST STOP COPYING?  
><em>_(Like.)_

_Jeff Sterling: COULD YOU JUST STOP COPYING ME?  
><em>_(Like.)_

_Nick Duval: YOUR THE ONE WHOS COPYING ME!  
><em>_(Like.)_

_Jeff Sterling: YOUR THE ONE WHOS COPYING ME!  
><em>_(Like.)_

_Nick Duval: I HATE YOU.  
><em>_(Like.)_

_Jeff Sterling: I HATE YOU.  
><em>_(Like.)_

_Nick Duval: …you hate me?  
><em>_(Like.)_

_Jeff Sterling: …you hate me?  
><em>_(Like.)_

_Nick Duval: No I dont!  
><em>_(Like.)_

_Jeff Sterling: No I dont!  
><em>_(Like.)_

_Nick Duval: IM SO SORRY!  
><em>_(Like. Jeff Sterling likes this.)_

_Jeff Sterling: IM SO SORRY!  
><em>_(Like. Nick Duval likes this.)_

_Nick Duval: ME TOO!  
><em>_(Like. Jeff Sterling likes this.)_

_Jeff Sterling: ME TOO!  
><em>_(Like. Nick Duval likes this.)_

_Nick Duval: I LOVE YOU!  
><em>_(Like. Jeff Sterling likes this.)_

_Jeff Sterling: I LOVE YOU!  
><em>_(Like. Nick Duval likes this.)_

_Nick Duval: ME TOO!  
><em>_(Like. Jeff Sterling likes this.)_

_Jeff Sterling: ME TOO!  
><em>_(Like. Nick Duval likes this.)_

_Blaine Anderson: …guys, I think theyve stopped.  
><em>_(Like.)_

_Kurt Hummel: OH THANK GOD!  
><em>_(Everyone who has commented so far except Nick Duval and Jeff Sterling like this.)_

_Quinn Fabray: I should protest against you saying that Kurt but I actually agree.  
><em>_(Like. Everyone who has commented so far except Nick Duval and Jeff Sterling like this.)_

_Mercedes Jones: Are they always like this?  
><em>_(Like. All the Warblers who have commented like this.)_

_Blaine Anderson: Yes, Mercedes. Always.  
><em>_(Like. All the Warblers who have commented like this.)_

_Nick Duval: But thats why you love us ;)  
><em>_(Like.)_

_Jeff Sterling: But thats why you love us ;)  
><em>_(Like.)_

_Nick Duval: OMG STOP IT.  
><em>_(Like.)_

_Jeff Sterling: OMG STOP IT.  
><em>_(Like.)_

_Blaine Anderson: OMG STOP IT.  
><em>_(Like.)_

_Kurt Hummel: OMG STOP IT.  
><em>_(Like.)_

_ Mercedes Jones: OMG STOP IT.  
><em>_(Like.)_

_Tina Cohen-Chang: OMG STOP IT.  
><em>_(Like.)_

_Artie Abrams: OMG STOP IT.  
><em>_(Like.)_

_Rachel Berry: OMG STOP IT.  
><em>_(Like.)  
><em>_Mike Chang: OMG STOP IT.  
><em>_(Like.)_

_Wes Montgomery: OMG STOP IT.  
><em>_(Like.)_

_David Thompson: OMG STOP IT.  
><em>_(Like.)_

_Kevin Jackson: OMG STOP IT.  
><em>_(Like.)_

_Finn Hudson: OMG STOP IT. AND STILL NO ONE HAS GOT ME ANY BRAIN BLEACH.  
><em>_(Like.)_

**Yeah... it kind of got out of hand.**

**I can just picture Finn being a Nyan Cat and Batman fan, cant you?**


	9. Ever Since We've Met

**Its strange this one... I spent weeks wondering what the hell to do, but when I finally got an idea BAM. It was written down in about 15 minutes. That's lucky :)**

**This is Kurt's thoughts after Blaine announced to the Warblers that he was in love... but not with him. **

**Im not gonna do the Emmy one, just to clarify. I love that word, it sounds so posh. Clarify. I need to get Blaine to say that word once, the Kurt to tease him about it... someday. **

**Im not sure whether I should split the '****But through all the glory, the scary and the hype, ****I swear to god I'm going to punch the next person that calls me a stereotype' into two parts... should I?**

**...Harley doesnt know. **

Since We've Met It's Been Absolute Heaven

Kurt couldn't be more grateful at the absent of a roommate: it meant no one to keep him from singing at the top of his voice, dance stupidly around his room, go through his designer clothing, mess with his large array of beauty products, no one to prevent him from playing Fiona Apple's 'Paper Bag' at maximum volume, and especially no one to question the continual pacing of his room.

The only person who could question his actions was the small yellow bird tweeting in his cage, but he seemed to busy hopping around the perch to care.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-turn. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-turn. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-turn.

_Why him? Why not me? Why __**that **__song?_

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-turn. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-turn. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-turn.

"_I was staring at the sky, just looking for a star to pray on, or wish on, or something like that."_

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-turn. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-turn. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-turn.

_I thought we were best friends. Couldn't he have at least __**told **__me about him?_

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-turn. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-turn. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-turn.

"_I was having a sweet fix of a daydream of a boy whose reality I knew, was a hopeless to be had."_

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-turn. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-turn. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-turn.

_I've told him so much more, so many secrets, but he couldn't tell me he was in love? _

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-turn. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-turn. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-turn.

_Doesn't he trust me, after all that's happened?_

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-turn. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-turn. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-turn.

"_But then the dove of hope began its downward slope and I believed for a moment that my chances."_

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-turn. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-turn. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-turn.

_Maybe he thought you would get jealous…_

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-turn. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-turn. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-turn.

"_Were approaching to be grabbed."_

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-turn. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-turn. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-turn.

_If he thought I would get jealous, then he would __**know **__you have feelings for him…_

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-turn. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-turn. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-turn.

"_But as it came down near, so did a weary tear – I thought it was a bird, but it was just a paper bag."_

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-turn. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-turn. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-turn.

_Ever since we've met it's been absolute heaven… _

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-turn. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-turn. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-turn.

"_Hunger hurts, and I want him so bad, oh it kills," _

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-turn. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-turn. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-turn.

_Is there something wrong with me? Am I too broken for him?_

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-turn. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-turn. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-turn.

"_'Cause I know I'm a mess he don't wanna clean up."_

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-turn. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-turn. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-turn.

_And he's gonna want me to be there… I'll have to __**watch**__._

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-turn. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-turn. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-turn.

_I got to fold 'cause these hands are too shaky to hold _

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-turn. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-turn. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-turn.

_Watch as he serenades the one he loves… _

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-turn. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-turn. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-turn.

"_Hunger hurts, but starving works, when it costs too much to love."_

**The song is 'Paper Bag' by Fiona Apple, and its a REALLY good song. LISTEN TO IT. She has a nice voice :)**


	10. Glory, Scary, Hype

**I actually REALLY enjoyed writing this one!**

**It doesnt have the 'I swear to God I will punch the next person who calls me a stereotype' line, that will be next chapter, but I still really enjoyed this one.**

**I got all the definitions from . Check if you want... but you wont. Its all here.**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Havent written one of these in time. I dont own Glee or but I DO own a dictionary...**

* * *

><p><span>The Glory, The Scary, The Hype.<span>

* * *

><p><span>Glory<span>

1. _very great praise, honor, or distinction_.

In high school terms, being Prom Queen meant that for girls like Quinn, Lauren and Santana.

2. _something that is a source of honor,__ fame or admiration; a distinguished ornament or an object of pride_.

Blaine felt a little guilty at not treating Kurt like this before he accepted that crown, but what he had said in the hallway had made him realize how the singular word of 'courage' was a huge part of their relationship.

3. _adoring praise or worshipful thanksgiving_.

Blaine had also decided Kurt deserved to be treated like that in his eyes: the strength that had got him on that stage was certainly worshipful, especially by making out in the car afterwards.

4. _resplendent beauty or magnificence_. If Kurt had looked amazing before – his legs had been slightly distracting – the crown on his head had made Kurt shine even more. Blaine was a little surprised it was even possible.

5. _a state of g__reat splendor, magnificence, or prosperity_.

Kurt's state as they danced was certainly this. It was a little awkward at the start, neither was sure who should have led, but they ended up moving in sync: neither leading, just dancing as one body.

Blaine widened his eyes mischievously at Kurt and lifted the hand that was clasping Kurt's, twirling him. Kurt rolled his eyes and returned the favor, a few other couples copying around them. It only took their eyes to meet again once Blaine had finished his twirl for them to burst out laughing at the insanity of it all.

In both their minds, the word 'glory' pretty much summed up that evening for them.

* * *

><p><span>Scary<span>

1. _causing fright or alarm_.

Karofsky's actions at the start of the year whittled down to those few words, nothing else would make Kurt so, well, _scared_.

2. _easily frightened; timid_.

Was Kurt like that when they first met?

…_yes_.

The impact of the bullying lasted for a while. It was obvious in all of the students that boarded in the same house as Dalton: it took him a long time for him to not scurry out of the room if any boarder was in any sort of undress, so used to guys being uncomfortable and aggressive at his presence in the room when they were. Even talking to him was hard – especially for Blaine (at least until they were together) – when they were topless for various reasons throughout his whole stay at Dalton.

Jumping at loud noises was common too. That fear died down from the constant reassurances that he was safe and everything was okay, and Wes and David had the experience of filming Blaine blabbering over the fact that Kurt had heard a door slam shut and hadn't flinched as blackmail material.

Timid was a word Blaine used to describe him to Wes and David after they'd talked, but the word was instantly contradicted by the hefty shove Kurt had given Karofsky when he'd done the same thing to Blaine. He was impressed; he didn't expect that much strength.

When Kurt moved back to Dalton, it was Blaine's turn to be freaked out. He constantly texted Kurt during the first week, so much Wes and David had to goas far as taking his phone and car keys to stop him from being overprotective. It didn't work, Blaine just stole Wes' gavel.

Scary: their relationship had definitely had its 'fair share'.

* * *

><p><span>Hype<span>

1. _to stimulate, excite, or agitate__. _

Over the last few months, both boys had grown to know what was able to hype up the other, particular weak spots on their bodies that sent them into an incoherent, bubbling mess.

2. _to create interest in by flamboyant or dramatic methods; promote or publicize showily_.

Blaine was never sure if he was fortunate or unfortunate in how Kurt would 'promote or publicize showily' his body by use of skintight – truly skintight – jeans, boots and tight-fitting shirts 'to create interest' from Blaine. Fortunate in that Kurt's 'flamboyant or dramatic methods' sent shivers up his spine and did 'stimulate, excite or agitate' him, but gaining a hard on in the presence of others was the unfortunate part of that.

3. _to intensify by ingenious or questionable claims, methods, etc. _

If Kurt had to explain how Blaine knowing how to talk dirty impacted their sex life in the most dictionary-definable way possible, the words above would be what he would say. Claims if he wanted it harder or wanted to try something new matched 'ingenious or questionable claims, methods, etc.', right?

Even if it didn't, they both knew their relationship had as much glory, scary and hype as relationships on big, popular drama-comedy shows they ignored but had on TV anyway to guise particular noises elected from both as they made out. Who knew?

* * *

><p><strong>Not the best Ive written, but oh well...<strong>

**Review? *puppy dog eyes***


	11. I Swear to God

**Hello. Three things:**

**1. Yes, I know it took ages for me to update.**

**2. No, I do not know what the hell is going on in this chapter.**

**3. You mad? If you are not, I wouldnt recommend reading this.**

**Set while Klaine are in Junior Year at university. In New York? **

**...Harley doesnt know. **

* * *

><p>"Hello, what can – oh, <em>hello<em>."

Kurt and Blaine looked up from their menus to a woman a few years younger than them. Around the same height as Brittany, she had thick, curly blonde hair that looked like it hadn't been attacked with a curling iron or a straightener to Kurt's approval. Her grin was wide on her thin face and she had the look of someone who had lost of weight in a very short space of time – definitely a freshman – and she was gazing at Blaine.

"What can I get you two gentlemen, huh?"

Kurt smiled and sat back to watch the scene play out in front of him. Like many of the shows that Blaine and a waitress would perform involuntarily for him, it involved Blaine sending the girl into a flushing tizzy with his charming grins and him being naively unaware of her constant flirting and chat lines until Blaine would say –

"I think that's all, actually, unless you want something else, sweetie?"

Kurt watched the waitress' face to see what emotion would cross. Sometimes it would be disgust, occasionally confusion, often annoyance, but he had never heard one groan and say, "Oh, god, I'm one of those really annoying girls who hit on you even though you're gay, aren't I?"

Kurt grinned at Blaine's furrowed eyebrows at the waitress. She then glanced at him and took in what he was wearing.

"And you're one of those 'stereotypical'" she air-quoted, "gay guys who girls find it necessary to moan on about their periods to because you're their 'gay best friend' even though because you're gay and a guy it should have nothing to do with you, right?"

It took a second for Kurt to process what she had just said but his bitch-glare from her calling him stereotypical and the urge to punch her because of it soon faded away when he did, but not soon enough.

"Oh, god, I'm sorry, have I offended you? I did, didn't I? I can call another waitress if you want, or y'know, I could actually get your food –" she paused her babbling at the deeply amused looks on both of their faces. "I'll stop talking now. Stop talking and start moving. Yep, doing that right now." She scurried away.

It only took Kurt and Blaine to glance at each other before they collapsed into fits of laughter at the absurdness of what had just happened.

"Oh… my… wizarding… god…" Blaine managed to get out between laughs.

"She's right, you know: what is it with girls and their periods?"

"I'm just glad you didn't punch her, the poor thing."

"I'm going to take a moment to question your sanity here: why would I punch her?"

"You said you were going to punch the next person who called you a stereotype?"

It took a second before –"You remember that?"

Blaine sent him an are-you-crazy? look. "Of course I do." Kurt smiled fondly at him, resting his chin on his propped up arm. "What?"

"Déjà vu is a funny thing."

Blaine reached over and took Kurt's hand in his. "Well, Kurt, I would be happy to repeat any moment of my life as long as it's one with you in it."

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before – "She's right, you are sugary enough to give someone diabetes." They turned to stare at another waitress who had replaced the blonde who sat their drinks down on the table. "Replaced Genie, she's in the back kicking herself on the head. May sound odd, but she's embarrassed enough to make it work."

"Kurt, I'm torn between making this my favorite café ever and running from here screaming my head off," commented Blaine when she left.

The rest of the meal passed uneventfully except for another smartass remark from the second waitress when she gave them their order until she placed a cookie down on the table. "From Genie, she seems to like you boys," said the waitress, shrugging before she left.

The cookie had been iced with the words '_Hope you like it_!" and was sitting on a letter. Blaine lifted the cookie of the plate and letter and held it out subconsciously so Kurt could take a bite and started to read the letter.

"_To Kurt and Blaine – that is how you spell your names, right?_

_Anyway, I'm a, well I'm technically a student and a part-time waitress and I don't actually do photography for living, I just enjoy taking pictures but I think I'm good at it. Well, okay. Well, kind of rubbish actually – I'm rambling, aren't I?_

_Whether I'm good or not, you can judge that for yourself._

_Genie._

_PS. this isn't stalkerish, is it? Oh god I'm a stalker. Is that the right word? Or is it stalkeress? Stalkerette?_

_I'll stop writing now._"

Kurt's mouth was hanging open – no food in it, of course, he wasn't _Finn _– by the time Blaine had gotten to the PS and stared down at the plate where a shiny photo had been hidden under the letter.

"That's so _adorable_."

"It's _stalkerish_, Blaine, that's what it is."

Blaine held up the photo which was of them holding hands and gazing into each other's eyes. "Maybe, but it's still adorable, and I'm still keeping it."

"You're going to put it in a pink love-heart photo frame, aren't you?"

"Why can't I put it in a pink love-heart photo frame?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You're lucky I love you, Blaine Anderson."

"Which is why you're letting me put it in a pink love-heart photo frame."

Kurt groaned. "_Fine_."

He flashed a grin at Kurt before walking towards the door towards the kitchens and calling, "Genie!"

A few seconds and what sounded like a small kerfuffle came from the kitchen before her blonde head poked out the door. "Yeah, Blaine?"

"Thank you for the photo, it's very sweet of you, and Kurt's letting me put it in a pink love-heart frame."

"Glad to be of help, but I really need to get back, I'm paying for that cookie out of my paycheck."

Blaine reached inside his pocket to get out his wallet. "I'll –" he started to say but she just disappeared back into the kitchens after winking at Kurt.

Blaine blinked but went to salvage the remains of the cookie for his own in silence. He chewed thoughtfully on his piece, leaving Kurt hanging, before saying calmly, "This is my new favorite place to eat. Can we come here more often?"

* * *

><p><strong>I had no idea what was going on in my head when I wrote this, okay?<strong>

**DONT JUDGE ME!**


End file.
